dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Velanna
Velanna’s thoughts as transcribed in her journal. Nathaniel or Anders if you are reading this I swear to the Creators I will harm you in new and creative ways. (In regards to running into City Elves) ink for this entry has long since dried. The writing appears to be hurried as if the writer was rather upset. The Commander recommended that I start writing down my thoughts in this journal. “It will help with your issues, Velanna.” Creators! I don’t have any issues; it’s those city elves we ran into that have issues. How could they let others - humans, dwarves, or Dalish – tell them what to do? What to think? It pains me to see them forget so much of who they are. It should not matter who is yelling at them (though I am not as scary as The Commander thinks), they should stand up for themselves. For what they believe in. Have the flat ears really fallen so far? I should think on this more later. Oh Seranni, where are you when I need your peaceful thoughts? (On Seranni and the Darkspawn) ink on this page seems fresh as if it was written only a few days prior. I saw her again in my sleep, in the Beyond. She was running from me, or was it to me? I’m not sure. Seranni seemed so scared, no matter how much I called out to her. After seeing those broodmothers when we went to help Sigrun, I. I have to find her. I will not allow my sister to fall to such a fate. I will hunt every last Darkspawn, search every last corner of the Deep Roads to find her. She is all I have left in this world. My clan is gone, our Keeper dead, these shem’lens that follow the Commander? They are not my family, my friends. Sister, I am coming for you. By the Creators, let me find you before it is too late. I’ll even go through the Joining to find you. There is nothing in all of Thedas that can stop me. (On Anders) writing seems far more relaxed than the typical entries of Velanna’s journal. Also there appears to be a drawing of a cat sailing through the air in the corner. That mage tried to make “small” talk with me again today. Had the Commander not been present the whole situation might have gone in a better direction. It’s a pity that the Warden insists on dragging him along with us everywhere. Does he need to bring that Creators forsaken cat with him everywhere? He’s starting to smell worse than a dying Halla. Still, I must give Anders some small immeasurable amount of credit. He is a good healer. He has saved us more than once from the occasional “mishap” as he’s taken to calling them. (On Humans, or dirty vile shem’lens as she prefers to call them. This takes place right after her clansmates have been slaughtered by what she believes to be by humans.) Their gone. All gone. It was those Dread Wolf blessed shem’lens that took them! They killed them. They took Seranni. Emma shem'nan! I will hunt every last one of them down. They killed my family, but I will have revenge. Those merchants will pay with their lives and the spirits of the Woods will help me.